


Blink

by Frostberry



Series: Travailler Depuis des Années [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: Harry Potter References, M/M, Weeping Angels - Freeform, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: Don't blink. Blink, and you're dead. DON'T TURN YOUR BACK. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK. The Weeping Angels are coming. Good luck, Kurt Hummel.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, originally I posted it on ffnet in 2011. It's based off the Doctor Who episode "BLINK". If you have not seen that episode, of any episode where the Weeping Angels are in, please don't leave a review asking me what is going on, because you won't get it unless you've seen the episode. Writing about time is very, very timey-whimey and very very complicated. So each plothole has been attempted to be fixed, though a few mechinisms of the angels has been slightly altered for the story. Thank you!

**B** _ L _ **I** N **K**

**...**

 

**July, 2011.**

Blaine had been waiting for this day for the last few weeks. He had finished school only a few days ago, opposite to Kurt being off school for the past three. He was glad to get out of those horrible grey trousers and into shorts; and waste his summer by either a) participating in a musical, b) help Kurt write a musical, or c) Be in absolute fan-boy mode for the last Harry Potter movie.

There was to be a Harry Potter movie marathon on today at that creepy cinema every teenager avoided because of the creepy people that hanged around there. Dismissing the fact that he would probably get stabbed in the car park, he could not wait to watch seven  _ Harry Potter  _ movies in a row. So today, Blaine acted like a kid who was getting all his Christmas presents early. 

He received a letter from Kurt, (how romantic) with explicit instructions on the front:  _ do not open until you are in between movies 4 & 5\.  _ He switched tracks in his car and sang to  _ Teenage Dream  _ as he drove into Lima, as that was currently the ultimate summer song for him.

"Geez, Blaine, I've never seen you so excited. I think I'm dating a five year old."

His boyfriend, Kurt Hummel was perched, on the steps of his house, neatly waiting for his boyfriend, Senior Warbler Blaine Anderson to pick him up. Kurt's back straightened and he smiled a little more as Blaine turned his music down and looked at Kurt through his Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. Blaine lived a few hours away, but he didn't mind the drive because it meant he could show his beautiful car off to the rest of the world. Everyone was jealous of his car, including Kurt, who had to share his with Finn after Finn crashed his. He noticed that Kurt was wearing layers upon layers again. Blaine sighed, comparing his shorts and shirt to Kurt's (expensive) jacket, scarf, skinny jeans and purple shin high converses.

"Don't you want a tan?" Blaine teased him. Kurt instantly shook his head in alarm. "I think I've been more exposed to sun then you've been in the past three weeks then I have since I finished school. Do you have an air conditioner underneath your clothes?"

"Pale is what I prefer," said Kurt bluntly, getting up and walking towards Blaine's car. "Tanned will not go with my hair. At all. I will look like a dorito.  _ And  _ it's naturally brown. I might dye it platinum blonde... should I?"

Blaine started his car up as Kurt opened the door, yelping a little at the static from the car caught onto his clothes. He could have just jumped in, it had no roof. "Not sure I can imagine you dying your hair. But platinum? No."

"I dunno, Mercedes can help?" Judging by Blaine's unimpressed look, that goes that plan.

"It'll look like I'm dating  _ Carlisie  _ from  _ Twilight. _ Or a _ Jersey Shore  _ guy, Kurt."

He drove off down the street. "A pale  _ Jersey Shore  _ guy."

A few minutes later they got to the car park by the cinema. It was nearly empty, besides the few cars that were probably owned by the people who worked there. In the corner of the car park, a blue police box seat neatly next to the brick wall.

Blaine of course had to go up to it after he parked his car.

"Is this a new sculpture for the car park?" Kurt wondered after Blaine, who was admiring it from all angles. "Why in a car park? Interesting."

Blaine posed alongside the telephone box. "It'll make a nice Facebook picture." He made a goofy face. Kurt laughed, and got out his phone. He switched it to camera, and Blaine put on his best hipster expression.

"Can I see?" he asked after Kurt took the picture. Kurt handed his phone over and Blaine stared weirdly at the screen. "What the heck's that?"

"Hmm?" Kurt leaned over and raised his eyebrows in confusion. There, was Blaine, looking hardcore, leaning on the blue police box. Behind him, a grey statue, pointing behind Kurt. "It's a ghost," Kurt declared until he looked behind Blaine to see a grey statue of an angel, one hand covering its face. It was one of those angels which looked good in cemeteries, but not good in gardens. Its hand was extended, and it holding a piece of string with a key attached.

Blaine jumped and swore. "I did not know that was there... holy shit." He approached the statue. "Do you think the key is for the police box?"

"Don't touch it Blaine, the key might be there for the two sculptures."

Blaine looked at the statue, and then at the box. He honestly had no idea the angel was next to the box all that time long. But the sad expression it showed, it made him want to take the key.

And so he did, much to Kurt's disapproval. "There might be a dead body in there." He complained.

"Or a million dollars." Suggested Kurt.

"Or a limited supply of Vogue magazines."

"Or the secrets to access Pottermore."

Blaine had gone a little giddy when the fourth  _ Harry Potter  _ movie finished. He drummed his fingers constantly, and was just restless in general. It reminded Kurt of when Blaine was drunk, where he wouldn't stop dancing or moving constantly.

"Let me guess, Order of the Phoenix is your favourite?" Kurt suggested. Blaine didn't answer, but got his wallet out, and an envelope. He winked and waggled it at Kurt, who didn't know why the hell Blaine had a letter.

"What's that?" Kurt pointed. Blaine gave him a funny look, but dismissed it anyways.

"I'll go get some more popcorn," Blaine gave Kurt a swift peck on his head, threw his keys on Kurt's lap and walked out. There was about a five minute interval between  _ The Goblet of Fire  _ and  _ Order of the Phoenix _ . They had been at the cinema since 9am. It wasn't like Kurt to have a movie marathon – and it wasn't like he had poor eyesight or anything  _ but  _ he was going to have bags under his eyes by the time they exit tonight after  _ Deathly Hallows Part 1.  _ To be fair, Kurt was more of a  _ 50 first dates, Chicago  _ and  _ It's Complicated  _ sort of guy. Blaine had  _ Lord of the Rings  _ posters on his wall, went long distances to whatever musical was being held and had on his shelf a prop from the original  _ Wicked  _ set.

Blaine ordered more popcorn at the counter, getting sweet and salty flavour for Kurt. He gave a thanks to the lady who gave him his food, and sat down on one of the waiting seats outside of cinema 6 and tore open the letter that had him curious for the past few days. Inside was a film reel, a letter, and a series of cut up small notes.

The first note read:

_ Don't blink. _

Blaine frowned. Strange. It was in Kurt's handwriting.

_ Blink, and you're dead. _

Ok, this wasn't something Kurt would think was funny. He looked up, preparing to see Kurt watching him behind a cardboard cut out, but instead, but instead, a similar statue to the one he saw outside, next to the wall, stony and unmoving. He didn't see it there before.

_ Don't turn your back. _

There was a whoosh, and Blaine looked up again. He froze. The statue had  _ moved;  _ its hand out stretched, lost expression on its face. It was inches away from him. He didn't want to blink. He didn't want to turn his back. He gripped the notes tightly, breathing heavily from shock – or fright.

The next note said:

_ Don't look away. The Weeping Angels are coming. _

Blaine did look away, and that was the last of 2011 he ever saw again.

_ Good Luck, Blaine Anderson. _

_ *** _

Kurt found himself staring at the  _ Harry Potter  _ credits half heartedly, and he checked his phone. He looked up again to see that someone had entered the theatre. He turned and jumped out of his chair.

Ok. How the hell did that statue get in, the one from the car park? Were people just walking around with grey make up on?

No that didn't make sense. Particularly because they didn't  _ move.  _ Kurt blinked; and it vanished. He sighed. Only a figment of his imagination. The credits then finally ended... So where the heck was Blaine?

The screen was blank for a moment, then it cut to something else. There was a flash, and Blaine was on the screen. Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking around again to see if Blaine was back.

Blaine must have been a few months younger; his hair was longer, and back to its original curly stance. Was this made a few summers back, where Blaine did not seem to care about the state of his hair?

_ Was Blaine... proposing? _

" _ Kurt." _ The screen was all grainy, and Blaine looked behind. Two figures that were standing behind him moved; a man with glasses did a wave at the camera, raising his eyebrows in the process and smiling, and a girl seemed to shove the man over and talk to Blaine.

" _ Ooh, _ " she said to Blaine, in an English accent. " _ Is he your boyfriend _ ?"

Blaine ignored her and focused back to the screen. Kurt was confused.  _ Okwhatthefucknow _ . He took a deep breath. " _ I know this sounds a little weird, Kurt _ ,  _ but I know you are in the cinema alone." _

That wasn't what Kurt had predicted. This wasn't Blaine's style. His style of proposing would be romantic dinner, a number he would be practising for the Warblers followed by roses thrown around them with Kurt nodding and crying. 

He didn't expect Blaine to be wearing a wig, in an old fashioned clip with two older people who Kurt didn't know.

Kurt got up, about to run out and find Blaine and tell him it wasn't funny. " _ Don't get up, and yes, I know you got up, because you'll have told me."  _ He chuckled at the joke. Kurt turned back to the screen. " _ You aren't going to believe this, but the last time you saw me was about five minutes ago, while the credits for Harry Potter movie we were watching. I think it was Goblet of Fire... but it's been a few months. Here it’s December 7th, 1969, Kurt." _

What?

" _ If I had my Tardis back first thing I would do would do is go see Harry Potter,"  _ The older man chimed in. " _ I'm the Doctor by the way. This is Martha."  _ Martha waved at the screen a little too enthusiastically. " _ The police box, outside…I know you want to leave right now."  _ Kurt made a move for the exit,  _ "Oi!"  _ The man who called himself the Doctor said, " _ Don't leave!" _

"How do you know where I'm going!" Kurt snapped at the screen. "This isn't funny, Blaine!"

" _ You saw a statue in the cinema, didn't you?"  _ Blaine said, but Kurt was already running out the exit. " _ Come back, Kurt! And whatever you do, DON'T TOUCH THE ANGEL. _ "

***

_ Don't touch the angel. _

_ Don't touch the angel. _

_ Don't touch the angel. _

Kurt felt humiliated. In the months he knew Blaine, and the Warblers, he didn't know that Blaine had a weird geeky like sense of humour. Who the heck was the Doctor and Martha? He knew Blaine had regularly went to England on holiday, so those two could have been his friends. 

Or the older man could be a teacher at Dalton that he never noticed?

Or the girl, Martha (Kurt didn't even know if that was her realname. If the "Doctor" was a passable name, then what about a normal name such as Martha?) Was she an associate of Blaine? 

He knew some of the boys at Dalton liked to hang around the Girl's School on the opposite side of town. 

Blaine didn't come back for his keys; therefore Kurt parked his car in the driveway next to his and Finn's.

The next few days felt like hell.

Kurt felt like he was only five, having nightmares about the statue he saw. The angel was in front of his window, pointing. And never moving. 

He was also upset with Blaine. He kept checking his phone even though the sound was on full; and he went offline and online on Facebook so constantly that Mercedes messaged him asking if his Facebook had been hacked. Kurt also tried to send a message to another Warbler asking for Blaine’s whereabouts but did not have the courage to press send.

If he ever heard from Blaine again, he would demand an explanation about what happened in the cinema. Maybe Blaine was watching for Kurt's reaction while watching the film and ran away?

Or maybe Blaine had gone back in time, like he actually said.

But time travel only existed in movies, it wasn't real, even though Sam seemed to argue that it did in Glee Club. Kurt did do a little research on the internet about time travel. Before, he thought it wasn't real. 

Until he found the definition "time slip". 

It was far more interesting than time travel. Some say that people "slip" into other periods of time, such as the urban legend of a certain street in Liverpool, England that time slips back to the 50s occurred many times.

Were Blaine's companions from Liverpool?

"Hey, Kurt," Burt poked his head into Kurt's doorway. Kurt looked up from his seventeenth episode of  _ Law and Order  _ that day. He was curled into a ball, watching the television sideways. "I just got a phone call from your boyfriend's mother."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Kurt said bluntly.

Burt looked taken aback, then tried to ignore what his son had said, "Did you have a fight or something?"

"No. Just leave please, Dad."

"If you know something, you better drive down to the Police station. He's been missing since Saturday. The last thing he told his mother he was going to see  _ Harry Potter _ with you."

***

Ten minutes later, Burt had taken Kurt to the local Police station. The lady he spoke to didn't believe him when he said that Blaine was on screen, telling him that he travelled back to 1969 with two British people. She phoned up Blaine's mother; Kurt gave a description of the people he was with and she claimed to have never heard of them in her life. They presumed Blaine had put a wig on if he was  _ really  _ talking to Kurt through the screen, because Blaine had been applying half a bottle of hair gel to his head once a day since Freshman year.

The police also went down to the cinema to investigate the film that had been inserted between the two movies; his mother presumed that Blaine had run away, ("Only a matter of time...") and that was that, end of the matter. Burt drove him home, and when they entered the front garden, Burt looked a little surprised.

"Since when did Carole put that there?" Burt asked his son, who was staring at the gravel about to walk up the steps, "Was that statue there before?" Kurt looked up.

The first thing he noticed was the wings.

Wings that appeared in the shape in the dream he had the day before.

Wings that appeared in the shape that he saw in the theatre.

Wings that appeared outside the Police box, those fucking wings, that fucking covered face, that ugly dress.

"I'm going to ask Carole when and why she put that there," Burt fished out his keys and unlocked the door, "Angels aren't really my thing, y'know." The angel was made from stone, its face hidden in its hands. It was a little taller than Kurt, and was in the drying flowerbed.

Such an ugly sight for such a beautiful statue.

"Maybe she put it there to lighten the garden up, since its summer," Burt said. "I would have preferred a water fountain myself; maybe we can go through the Christmas decorations and decorate it with fairy lights. Or something." Kurt didn't reply to that. He didn't want that angel anywhere near him. He thought of Blaine, which now whenever he thought of him he thought of that shape, and now, that angel.

He should focus on Blaine's disappearance.

The angel was gone within a few hours.

***

The news spread like wildfire on Facebook and Blaine's disappearance was starting to get advertised on Show Choir blogs. This was only about three hours after Kurt had come back from the Police Station and had declared to himself how much he hated that statue, Carole should get rid of it when she came back from her late night shift, even though Finn thought it was neat and cool.

He didn't feel safe here. Mercedes wasn't in town. No way he was going to crawl and cuddle up to Finn and tell him how worried he was about Blaine and that statue stalking him. It was summer, and the only one in town that he felt like talking to was Rachel. Even though Rachel was annoying and alright to talk to as long as it didn't involve singing.

***

Rachel Berry lived in the nicer and older part of town, where the houses looked similarly like the one out of  _ The Amityville Horror _ . Unlike Lima Heights Adjacent, where Puck, Santana, Brittany and Lauren came from, crime was low level here and Kurt felt safe enough to know that the football players would not be on the streets looking for someone to pick on.

Kurt walked down the driveway, trying to act confident, and trying not to look at anything but Blaine's car. Finn had just gone out for a few hours with Puck so Kurt ended up using Blaine's ride. He got in, and waiting for the roof to attach, he turned towards the garden. 

The angel had moved.

It was a foot away from Blaine's car. Kurt's heart started pumping fast and he let out a horrified squeak.

He blinked.

It moved again, this time, right up to Kurt's face -

_ Don't touch the Angel. _

Without waiting for the roof to go down Kurt put the car into drive and raced out of the driveway.  _ Let's be honest _ , Kurt thought, driving so fast that the wheels slide dangerously on the road.  _ Logically; it would be fair that Finn must have moved it. The fact is that it moves without help which means something has gone wrong. The angel has something to do with Blaine. _

_ Don't touch the Angel. _

Hoping he out sped the angel, he parked at Rachel's and looked up at her house. He could see the silhouette of Rachel singing to herself. He locked the car and knocked on the front door. 

Hiram let him in, asking if he could not disturb Rachel's singing, but Kurt didn't care at this point in time and swung her bedroom door open.

"There is a statue following me." Was the first thing that came out of Kurt's mouth, walking in, and he shut the door quickly. Rachel stopped singing _ Don't Rain on my Parade  _ and snapped at him.

"Kurt! I'm not finished yet!"

Kurt sat on the edge of her bed. "I have more important things to talk about."

Rachel promptly forgot for a moment about her singing as she remembered that everyone was chatting about Blaine's disappearance on Facebook. "Oh." She said in a more calm voice. "I understand."

"I know this is going to sound crazy," said Kurt, "Blaine's trapped in 1969." Rachel stared. That did sound crazy.

"...What? Are you sure this isn't a Warbler joke!" Rachel sounded furious.  _ How dare Blaine mess with Kurt!  _ "So what? His car has a broken flux capacitor or something?" She laughed a little at her own joke. Seriously, whoever messed with Kurt's mind to  _ believe  _ that his boyfriend was capable of time travel had to answer to her.

"I know this sort of stuff isn't supposed to be real, like vampires and zombies," said Kurt, twirling Blaine's keys in one hand. "But he said he was in 1969, and I was on the internet and I came across time slips, where people literally go back in time." Rachel nodded, not entirely believing him, "The clip that was shown to me, he talked about the angels. Statues of angels that move. I blinked just before and it moved a whole foot. It followed me from the cinema to home, and maybe to here. It's been watching me."

"Those angel statues around town?" said Rachel seriously. Kurt gave her a blank stare. "You  _ haven't  _ noticed those freaky things? I saw one by the letterbox the other day, it looked so real that I didn't want to touch it-"

"That's right," said Kurt, nodding. "A touch of an angel. I don't know anything about them but that's what I'm guessing, because there was one in the car park a few hours before Blaine disappeared," Kurt got up from her bed, walking to the window. "It was carrying a key. Blaine took the key. Usually I would go for more normal accusations... but this time I'm having to follow the steps of those guys off  _ Supernatural. _ It's creepy because they move." And the clip of Blaine showed that Blaine wasn't alone either. Those other people must of gone back in time.

He leaned over Rachel's window and paled.

"You can stay here for the night," Rachel suggested, "Clear your head, I guess. I'm just saying that this sort of thing doesn't happen in real life, you know."

"That statue has followed me here."

"...Kurt? Are you alright?" Rachel sounded serious, about to put her hand to his face to check if he was coming down with something. Kurt shook her hand out the way and pointed out the window. Rachel peered over. The statue of an angel with its hands in its face was standing in the flowerbed between the fence and her Dad's car. "Did Daddy take that home?"

Kurt put his head between his knees, breathing deeply, thinking. He tried not to cry. All he could think of was how frightened he was. Frightened at the fact he did not know how the fuck he was going to get Blaine back. This was like Karofsky's torturing last year. He wasn't safe wherever he went. And to think that he was crying over a mere statue and the fact that his boyfriend was in 19 fucking 69. He had almost no options. He didn't know what to do.

"They followed me here." Kurt said suddenly. "I kept looking over my shoulder when I drove."

"Whose car did you drive?" asked Rachel curiously.

"Blaine's, Finn's got ours." The car was expensive and a sin not to show it off.

"What do you have on you?" Kurt took his wallet out and Blaine's keys. Rachel investigated his wallet, noticing how Kurt had replaced the picture of Blaine with a picture of himself, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. She picked up Blaine's keys. "That's an awful lot of keys." She admired Elphaba's hat keychain.

"It's not my place to inspect keys, you know." Said Kurt. Honestly, who thought of that, did couples really go through their partner's keys? No, they did not. How ridiculous.

Rachel shrugged and gave Kurt his things back. "I suggest we watch a movie and you keep calm. Hairspray?"

"No."

"Priscilla, Queen of the Desert?"

"No."

"Spring Awakening?"

"No."

"Rugrats?"

"No."

"Grease?" Without waiting for Kurt's answer she reached over to her DVD rack and pulled it out, unwrapping the plastic. "I had to get another because I watched it so many times it melted in my laptop." Kurt wasn't sure if that was normal or not. He wasn't planning to watch it. He didn't want to look out the window again, and if it was flying this time Kurt would lunge at it, officially out of plans, hoping that the touch of the angel took him back to 1969. But he had a feeling that the angels weren't exactly that easy. He had a feeling that there have been many disappearances beforehand; maybe not everyone went back to 1969.

Rachel pressed play.

Within the first five seconds, the film blacked out.

"Oh my god..." Rachel turned to Kurt, mouth open, "Oh my god, this is a  _ new  _ dvd, I brought it last week, Kurt, I promise, I didn't have anything to do with this-"

_ Kurt, Rachel _ ," Blaine bowed his head in greeting. Kurt put his hand to his mouth and Rachel's jaw was quivering from shock, " _ Yes, this is a new dvd, barcode number 9 398510621039.."  _ he rattled off the numbers as if he was staring at the dvd back cover itself, _ "is December 6th, 1969. And it also is currently July, 2011. Glad we got the right one. I hope."  _ He chuckled slightly.

"..."

" _ Are you going to say anything? _ " Kurt and Rachel looked at each other. Blaine was wearing the same clothes as the ones he was wearing when he was on screen last, and had the same hair. There was absolutely no way this was a prank now if Rachel had only just brought the dvd and she wasn't technology savvy enough to add some extra film onto a factory made, copyright protected digital video disc. Blaine waited for an answer, but kept going. " _ I'm pretty sure I've been gone for about a week. Maybe less. I have a feeling you wouldn't have taken the first video well, except I haven't filmed that yet so I'm not sure how it goes," _ he sighed a little. Oh how Kurt wanted to reach into the screen and take Blaine out of it, just like Mike TeeVee in  _ Willy Wonka _ but life sized and real.

"Can you hear us?" Kurt asked, slowly. Blaine nodded.

"Yes." he said. Kurt hoped there was a webcam around to prove that Blaine and Rachel were just joking with him. But Rachel's expression was real. Blaine's depressed looked was real.

This wasn't fake.

"Okay Blaine, how are you talking to us if you are in another time?" Rachel said, sounded a little weirded out. "This doesn't make sense."

Blaine pointed at Kurt.

"How am I – how am I supposed to know?" Kurt turned around. "Ooh."

Rachel's video camera was still recording. Blaine nodded. " _ I have the tape here and I'm saying everything exactly as I've said. My hair's a bit less messy than this really, but I had to go like this to record or else the Doctor said the universe will explode. Or something."  _ The Doctor. The person who had the power to take Blaine back to the 21st century...

"So you have the conversation already recorded," Kurt said slowly, trying to wrap his head around what was going on, "the one we are having  _ right _ now, which you get in our past, your future? Or our future, your past...?"

" _ Yeah _ ." Blaine said. " _ Sums it up. I don't get it either." _

"Can you explain what's going on?" said Kurt, looking at the video camera, and back to the tv screen.

Blaine looked uncomfortable. " _ It's complicated." _

"How complicated?"

He sighed. " _ Very complicated. You saw an angel outside, didn't you? Don't touch it. It'll take you to the past. Like I had." _

Rachel rushed to the window. "It's moved." She said. "It's now on the road."

" _ It's waiting _ ." Said Blaine. When Blaine had said that last word, Kurt heard a faint echo in the screen. It seemed Blaine was lip reading to  _ their  _ conversation, which he already had. He didn't know if he was going to do anything that would be different than the recording, but since it was  _ this re _ cording, no matter what Kurt did it would be the same.

"Blaine, who is the Doctor? And Martha?"

" _ They are time travellers." _ said Blaine. " _ Okay, you know the Police box outside the cinema? That's the Doctor's time travelling device... thing. The key I took was their key to their police box. The angels want the key, because of the sheer amount of time energy within the box. They can't unlock it unless someone does it for them. You now have the key. _ "

Kurt rummaged in his pocket and took out his things again. "No I don't..."

" _ They are on my keychain, Kurt, I put it on there. That's why they are following you. Eventually they might try and corner you by the tardis." _

" _ I need my Tardis back," _ the Doctor now appeared on the screen and Blaine moved out the way. He started explaining. " _ Rachel, I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you, I did enjoy a few of the songs on your camera _ ," Rachel looked confused, but nodded nonetheless – " _ Anyway, the Tardis – My police box. My time machine. My home. The angels – there are four out in Lima, we were investigating about them then we left and they struck. We were sent back to 1969 and the Tardis stayed around this part of time,"  _ he took a deep breath _. "The angels are universally old creatures and are the most unique creatures of our universe. They feed off time energy and that's how they live for so long _ ," He was saying this like it was completely normal. Kurt was going to have to rewind the film afterwards to figure out what he meant, " _ The angels cannot move while seen – do not blink when confronted by them, and if you blink and survive, you may be lucky that you were taken back in time by a few days. Extremely lucky. That's how fast they move. They turn into stone when seen. Of course, stone can't kill you. _

" _ We were thrown in 1969. It's not bad here, we watched some riots a few months back, it was very interesting _ ," the Doctor suddenly realised he was off topic. " _ I'm telling you now _ ,  _ those angels have a weakness. They cannot look at each other. You see, each angel Kurt has seen might not be the same one, and it's going to get worse. As soon as you leave this house, you are going to find out how truly ugly they really are _ ."

" _ Courage, Kurt," _ Blaine appeared on the screen again.

" _ And that's all we have to say, the rest of the film is blank _ ," said the Doctor. " _ And this film was cut short because they are coming. You drive that car – they know you have the key. There might be one in this house right now – some places are infested with them – there isn't a safe haven. They will take the key from you, and try again with another human, and that human will eventually fail and disappear, and die. If you want Blaine back, you must get back to the police box and send it back to us _ ."

"How am I supposed to control a time travelling vehicle..." said Kurt slowly. Especially one that was big and blue. It didn't have windows, how was he supposed to know where he was going?

Rachel's bedroom slammed shut and Rachel let out a scream.

The Doctor sounded more serious than ever before. " _ Rachel, don't blink, _

he ordered. _ "Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK. The Weeping Angels are coming. Good luck, Kurt Hummel." _

" _ I love you, Kurt _ ..." Blaine whispered.

The clip of The Doctor and Blaine suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the menu for Grease – but never mind that now. Kurt whipped around, and Rachel was shaking.

"I- I – I turned around," she whispered. "And it saw me. Its face... it was angry. It must have been listening."

"You mean there's one... outside your door?"

Rachel whimpered.

_ Oh God.  _

There was no time to drink in the surrealness of this mindfuckery right now. A normal person would probably faint from confusion. Kurt and Rachel were aiming for Broadway, and anything is possible.

Including creatures that send people back in time and cannot be seen in their real form, and their form while frozen were ugly angels that were found in cemeteries.

Kurt took out the disc and put it back in its cover. He grabbed his wallet and Blaine's keys.

There was a bang on the door. "Don't look away from the door!" ordered Kurt. "We're going."

_ Bang, bang, bang  _ -

"What if they take the key?" yelled Rachel as the pounding on the door grew louder. "We have to be looking at the key at all times!"

Kurt threw the keys outside Rachel's window, and they fell to the ground, under the front yard light. By the white picket fence, another angel had appeared. "I'll go down here," He cursed momentarily his tight jeans as he swung out onto the windowsill, not taking his eyes off his keys. When he did, Rachel was locking her door shut and putting her chairs there and the two statues outside had moved closer, as if waiting for him to drop. This time they didn't have their faces covered, they were staring at him, although both angels were nowhere near each other. He briefly remembered the one weakness:  _ They could not look at the other.  _ His foot hit a pipe and the first story windowsill and jumped into a wheelbarrow of pot plants. The wheelbarrow and pots smashed to the ground; Kurt dived for the key and looked up very, very slowly.

One angel had its sharp teeth bared; its ugly head twisted into anger. Regaining his balance, he moved slowly backwards, hoping that there was no angel behind him.

He didn't know if they could communicate with each other. He didn't know if they listened to what Blaine and the Doctor had to say. He felt after what Blaine and the Doctor said, he still had no answers.

He just wanted to see Blaine again. Picturing Blaine in his mind, he knew Blaine would take the sacrifices to get him back at all cost. Blaine, who had read and watched just about every fantasy and sci fi book in existence, would have been more experienced to this than him through his own imagination.

Rachel dropped beside him, obviously skilled at sneaking out of her window at night and both angels disappeared suddenly. Both of them took this as the cue to jump into Blaine's car. "I wouldn't mind if angels appeared in front of the car, it'll smash them to bits." Kurt muttered, racing down the street and aiming entirely for the cinema. "Rachel,  _ keep looking around _ !"

"I am!" she replied, her voice more high pitched than usual, "What if they are waiting at the car park?" She gripped the  _ Grease  _ dvd tightly she had taken with her.

"If there are people in the car park it should be a little better," Kurt drove through a red traffic light, ignoring the shout from pedestrians, "Besides, how did the Doctor get hold of everything? Did we go back to the 1500s and he goes to yours, takes the camera recording and randomly is sent back to 1969-" Kurt nearly missed the turn off to the car park and drove straight in.

A rock exploded into the window, shattering glass all over them both. Panicking, Kurt lost control of the vehicle, wheels spinning, making that awful high pitched noise and the smell of melting rubber. He didn't know if that high pitched noise was from the wheels or Rachel.

He crashed into another car. Thank god for seatbelts.

Rachel blinked, her hands shaking as she felt her face. A shard of glass had hit her forehead, and blood was seeping down her and dripping onto her hands. She wished for that second her life wasn't in danger, that Blaine had simply ran away and could be easily found. But that wasn't the case now. She knew Kurt would do anything to get him back –

Shaking, Kurt got out of the car, taking the keys with him. His boots crunched to the sound of breaking glass, and Rachel followed suit, although she was wearing slippers. Glass cut into her foot and she ignored it. She looked up at the small police box, then to an angel on her left.

Kurt's back pressed against hers. "I've got your back," he whispered. "I've got the keys." The car alarm from the other car was now distant in his ears. It was a miracle the rock didn't hit any of them. Kurt blinked blood from his eye, wiping it off with a handkerchief. "I can see three from here." One angel was only a few feet away from him, hands reached out. He gripped Blaine's key more tightly. He stared at the key, hoping that they wouldn't go for it.

"I can see one here," Rachel whispered back, both she and Kurt were stepping silently towards the Tardis. A streetlight suddenly flicked, and the angels then moved a few metres each way. Kurt saw one point at the streetlight.

"It's putting the streetlight out!" Kurt turned away from Rachel's back and tore for the box. The street was becoming very dark, each light was going out-

Kurt nearly tripped over as he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him, his head pounding vision going grey for a second – he looked up to see the lights completely off, but the sky was paler. Now he could see again, he saw the angels crowded around the police box, one to each side, -

Kurt blinked, and one moved in front of him, and Kurt barely dodged it and fell onto the police box –  _ I am never wearing these jeans again –  _ he thought as he fumbled over Blaine's keys.  _ Fuck which key was it?  _ Rachel was gripping Kurt tightly, staring with large eyes in front of them as four angels, two with their faces covered by their hands, two baring their teeth and snarling at them within a few inches of them both.

Kurt put the keys to the light of the sky, trying to eliminate each key.

_ Car key, other car key, Elphaba hat keychain, Dalton warblers room key, house key, Dalton room key, shed key, bedroom key – _

The last one must fit. He plunged the key into the keyhole, twisting violently, Rachel yelling at him to hurry up, panicking; His arm was losing circulation from Rachel's death grip. He flung the door open only a few feet, pulling Rachel who was still staring at the angels in and slamming the door, both falling to the ground.

"Did any get in!" Kurt scrambled up, looking around. His mouth dropped open and temporally forgot what he just said.

Alright.

It was fair bigger on the inside. So this was what a time machine looked like - ? A brightly lit room twenty times the size of the crummy police box. The walls were lined with circled lights, wires and plumbing going in every direction. In the middle was a machine, its mechanical parts going way into the ceiling that was two stories tall. The light it was giving off was blue.

Rachel was rubbing her head. "One hit me," she groaned.

"It got me too." Kurt slowly walked up the ramp, drinking everything in. He then stopped and realised what he said. "If it hit us, then what if we went back a few years?" He reached in and grabbed his phone, and groaned. "I don't believe it. It's a week before they got Blaine."

Shocked, Rachel put her hand to her mouth. However, she didn't have time to say anything, as a voice came out of nowhere. " _ Attention, protocol 7-1-2."  _ Kurt looked up sharply. A hologram of the Doctor appeared behind the ramp on another footpath, staring into nothing, and talking as if going through instructions.

" _ This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised control disc _ ."

A fizzing noise came from Rachel's direction, and she looked into her handbag. Her Grease dvd cover has started glowing and she took it out.

" _ Valid for one journey. Please insert the disc and prepare for departure _ ."

"But where-?" Kurt asked, but the hologram flicked and disappeared. He rushed up to the machine, searching, and searching –

He examined a small object that looked like a dvd player. "Here!" Rachel got up and handed the disc over, Kurt pressing one of the buttons, which he hoped was the right one, but before there was an almighty bang and both of them fell over.

"The angels are trying to get in!" he yelled, Rachel falling into the machine. Kurt slid down onto the ramp, as he tried to get back up, the Tardis went the other way. Kurt threw the glowing disc like a Frisbee to Rachel, who was nearest, but somehow managed to catch it with both hands. She pressed the disc into the player and closed it. Suddenly, there was an eerie noise, and the Tardis started shaking. The eerie noise turned into a screeching, a motor in the background, ebbing away. Kurt ran over to Rachel, who screamed as the machine disappeared right in front of them.

"IT'S LEAVING US!" Kurt yelled, covering Rachel who was at the point of crying. She swayed into Kurt, who closed his eyes and pressed his nose into her head. He opened them again and jumped with fright at the sight of an angel's dress. The Tardis was leaving them.

He put his head up, as the noise slowly went away. They were back to the small enclosed space of the car park. It was dark but he could see them. All four angels were facing each other. They were not moving.

"LOOK AT THEM!" Kurt shouted, daring not to blink.

Rachel was sobbing into her knee. "I don't want to look, I don't want to look."

Kurt blinked, testing them.

"Oh my god. Rachel."

"What?" she said meekly.

"Angels greatest weakness," he whispered. "They are looking at each other.  _ The Doctor tricked them. _ "

She put her head up, not daring to believe it. All four had their arms stretched out, as if they had one side of the box. Slowly, they both got up, trying not to touch anything and backed out under an arm. "God..."

They were completely frozen. "Is this real?" she whispered.

"Don't touch them," said Kurt. He looked over to Blaine's smashed up car. It wasn't there. "We've gone back in time, a week before they took Blaine."

"Shouldn't we have gone with the tardis!" said Rachel suddenly. "Why were we left behind! What are we supposed to do now, for a whole week?"

"It could be my phone just not working," Kurt frowned. Rachel checked her phone also.

"It has the same date. It's July the 7th." There was a cracking sound, and they saw the angels slowly crack, and fall. They might have been millions of years old, and it was their time to crumble. "This means the tardis will arrive here ... in a few days?"

As the angels fell apart one by one, they both watched, until the angels had all turned to dust.

***

Kurt watched himself, a few days later, helping his dad out in the garage. He was writing a letter to Blaine, but couldn't think of anything to say besides  _ DON'T BLINK, _ as he hadn't appeared yet. He was confident that he would see the letter. While writing Blaine's name on the envelope, it sparked on him.

The paper that Blaine had with him at the cinema. It was the very one that Kurt was writing.

He finished his letter, adding in little details, like apologizing about the state of his car., and what he could remember from the first time Blaine tried to contact him in the cinema. He also added the film that he took from the reel of Blaine, the Doctor and Martha that was giving to him by the police. He looked up Anderson, B in the telephone pages. No such luck.

He now knew Blaine would get his letter. He decided to post it to him.

***

He saw a mildly interesting police box the next day when they walked past the cinema place _.  _ It was back where it was. No angels around it, just sitting there. They had both been hanging out in Mercedes' empty house for the past four refused to talk about the incident until she saw the box parked neatly in the cinema car park. Most people in the car park ignored it like it was a disinteresting sculpture.

"We don't usually travel in the US, no," a voice said behind them and Kurt instantly span around. Rachel's jaw dropped open at the sound of the voice and that was when Kurt exclaimed out loud.

"Oh my god- DOCTOR!" Kurt jumped back a little, as he had basically just yelled into the face of the man who had saved his and Rachel's life a few days before. The Doctor jumped back in confusion, too, surprised that someone just yelled his name in front of his face that he had never met before.

"Err – sorry?" the man apologized slowly, taking a sip of a milkshake he obviously just purchased. "Yes... I am a Doctor, and who are you?"

"Doctor, you don't recognize Kurt? He saved your life." Said Rachel. Kurt was too busy staring at him.

The Doctor and Martha stared at him. "What?" The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know anyone from 2001 called Kurt –"

"It's 2011, Doctor." Martha supplied. "I'm from 2007, how are you?" She shook Rachel's hand. "Sorry, time gets a bit mixed up for us. We might have met you before – I don't know-"

"Ooh," Kurt suddenly said, interrupting Martha. "You're a time traveller, aren't you? We saw that box last week, and this week after."

"What? I only parked that an hour ago," the Doctor argued. Rachel slapped her hand to her forehead, as if it all made sense.

"Kurt!" she said suddenly. "It hasn't happened to Martha and the Doctor yet!" The other three looked at her alarmingly. Kurt then broke into a grin. He suddenly might be able to see Blaine again. Rachel reached into her handbag, stuffing her camera, the cassette and Grease into the bewildered Doctor's hands. He stared at the package.

"I'm planning to go back anyway, there's a nasty pest hanging around this place and I'm wondering what it is, so are you saying that this week, or next week, is the week we'll find out what's chasing us?"

"No-"Kurt stopped in mid sentence. "– Yes. Make sure you have this stuff with you when it happens."

"My music is on the camera." Rachel beamed. "I hope you are a fan of Grease and Barbra Streisand."

"Err – not really, I watched the 22nd century version and just... just no," the Doctor muttered. He put the packet into his trench coat pocket. "So something's going to happen, you say?"

Martha waggled her eyebrows at Rachel and Kurt. "It better be big." She grinned. "I haven't had excitement for a while."

"Oh, it will be." Rachel said. After that, there wasn't much to say. It was an awkward long silence, and slowly, the Doctor and Martha walked past them.

"Wait!"

They turned to him, key ready to be put into the lock.

"You have to promise to come back as soon as it happens," Kurt warned. "Please."

The Doctor looked thoughtful, putting the side of his head on the box. "Hmm...  _ exactly _ back here? To the very second?"

"Yes." Said Kurt.

He unlocked his door. "I'll see you in a week then, whatever I have to do!" Martha followed him inside, and after a few minutes, the tardis vanished.

***

They didn't return.

Rachel left at around five. Kurt gave up hanging around the cinema car park at eleven that night.  _ What if Blaine never said to let him come back? What if they forgot what year and ended up finding a five year old Kurt telling him to come back to 1969? _

He found the Doctor sitting outside his house alone on the verandah, reading one of Carole's books she left outside. For him, it's been about twelve hours. For the Doctor, it could have been a year.

"Doctor."

He looked up from his book. "This author is amazing." Kurt didn't think so. The Doctor got up and immediately started pacing. Kurt stood with his arms crossed so tightly he could feel his nails digging into his arms.

"Well? Is Blaine... you know, tucked up in bed?" Kurt hoped that was the case.

The Doctor didn't answer.

"Why isn't he back?" Kurt said to the Doctor. The Doctor looked suddenly uncomfortable. "WHY?" Kurt suddenly screamed at him, shaking his jacket roughly. He was panicking. Why wasn't Blaine back? Why didn't the Doctor and Martha come with him? Had, in fact, been years into the future when they sent the Tardis back?

"He said you wouldn't take it," said the Doctor.

"Take  _ what _ ?"

"When angels touch another human being, they are sent back in time and won't be able to return, even with the Tardis-"

"But  _ how  _ did you two get back if they..." Kurt realised the answer before he said anything.

"They took our Tardis, not us. We split; the tardis arrived in about a weeks time here, and we got separated from it."

"I'll find him." Kurt said. "I don't care if he is eighty, or ninety, or one hundred. I'll find him." He wanted desperately for the Doctor and Martha to take him with them, because now, he didn't care about his education. He didn't care that in a years time he was going off to college. He wanted to be touched by an angel so that he could join Blaine in his world.

"When you are touched by a Weeping Angel, your life force is sucked out slowly as well, like a... like a breeze, is the only way I can describe it. I don't think I would be able to drop you off anywhere in time where he will be safe. You see, Kurt Hummel - Blaine Anderson died over thirty years ago."

***

December 10th, 1969.

Blaine was having a snooze in his new house in an outer suburb of New York. The Doctor was nice enough to buy it for him and pay for him to get into a university to carry on for his life. He didn't start university for about a month and was currently looking for a job. His house was bare, except for his pinned up pictures of Kurt he had in his wallet were now on his wall.

The door to his bedroom opened and closed with a click. He had been waiting for this time for three months.

Usually Kurt would bounce onto him but this time he walked up and put his hand to Blaine's cheek. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey, honey," Blaine yawned and grinned as he opened his eyes. Kurt Hummel, his favourite human being of all time, was smiling down at him. Blaine blinked a few times adjusting to the light and got up, putting his arms around him. "Welcome to 1969. Or, nearly 1970." He buried his head into his boyfriend's shoulder, breathing in deeply. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." They sat, in that awkward angle, for a few minutes.

"Have you come back to join me?" Blaine asked. "We could have a career in predicting futures through song."

"H-mm. nice joke. You called me honey."

"Babe. Sunshine. Sweetie. Whatever."

"I know what day you die." Said Kurt. "The Doctor told me."

"Oh really?" he grinned and stretched back on his bed. "Personally, after all this mess, I don't think I'll mind knowing what day. Want to go out tonight? New York in nearly the 70s is still alright for us to walk together in the street, though depending what street, mind you, but I know where we can hang out. Hold hands. It's winter, so there shouldn't be many thugs around..."

Blaine was going to die December 11th, 1969, and what Blaine didn't know was that Kurt was now going to be with him too.


End file.
